It is common to make use of fabric awnings to provide shelter, external to, and associated with, a structure such as a caravan, boat cabin, cafe, house, motor home or other recreational vehicle. Under windy conditions, the awning may flap at the edges, in some cases quite severely. Consequently, in order to prevent damage, the awning may have to be dismantled or, in the case of collapsible awnings, the awning must be moved from its extended position to a safe storage position. This is inconvenient since the owner of the awning may not always be present when the windy conditions arise.
There have been many methods used to control awning wind flap. These include using ropes or straps over the top of the awning which are then placed in tension connected to the ground or a support. In another effort to overcome this problem, short individual clips or clamps have also been fitted along the edge of the fabric in order to reduce flap. Unfortunately, these methods have been somewhat inconvenient or provided less than desirable results.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a means for substantially reducing the problem of awning flap as an alternative to those known in the prior art.